Funny crossover between Legend of Korra and Legend of Zelda
by ducklover151
Summary: This is mine and my friends story that we are working on together. Its our LARP(Live Action Role Play) It involves characters from legend of Korra and The Legend of Zelda.
1. Part 1

LARP PART 1:

Written by: Kodie Gauvin and Dayna Vandevyvere

Link: Hyahhhh! Yeahhhhhh!

Phina: LOL! Lin hates you now. I don't know why she does, but she does.

Link: Why? Ima so nice with my master sword! Hyahhhh!

Phina: You tried to kill her, so be nice.

Link: Eh, I hate her more!

Phina: She tried to fire me because you are my son! HELLO I NEED A JOB!

Link:You're old so RETIRE!

Phina: LIN IS OLDER THAN ME!

Link: I beg to differ...

Phina: By 2 weeks!

Link: Yeah. Don't get preggo. Your grandkids won't have a grandma!

Phina: You tell Auru that, he doesn't use protection!

Lnk: Yeah! What's up with this dude? He's like 37 and you're 50. Cougar seeker!

Phina:He's 51 so shut up! And it's his fault.

Link: What face cream does this guy use?

Phina: Anti-aging cream. My looks are " Au-Naturel"

Link: More like " Au-wrinkle-el."!

Phina: AHHHHHHHHH!

Link: STOP screaming! You sound like a Re-Dead!

Phina: LOL and I sound like Lin when she is yelling at the rookies.

Link: Lin? The Freak?

Phina: No, the nice lady that gives people candy and sprints around on a rainbow yelling "FREE CANDY" dressed in a tutu while dancing to Swan Lake. OF COURSE THAT LIN! I don`t know any more Lin's. I lived in a forest as a Skullkid remember?

Link: NO! She's just like a stupid Keese! She annoys you so much you wanna freak out on her and kill her! Of course with my master sword Ladies, *wink,wink* And I got the Triforce of Courage./ding/

Phina: Tenzin is crying in the mirror again...

Link:OMG! Tenzin stop it! You will NEVER have hair!

Phina: _correction_ He 'HAD' hair before his father Aang, shaved his head and put tattoos on it.

Link: SHUT UP! BAAAAAAAAAH!

Phina: Change of subject. How is Zelda?

Link: Zelda? Great! She's so beautiful and lovely and.../Blah blah/

Phina: YOU'RE ADOPTED!

Link: Huh? You B****( This word is inappropriate for this!)

Phina: "Auru what the H***, now he thinks that I am a B****!" Sorry Link, Auru is jealous because I am talking to you and not giving him attention ( if you know what I mean)

Link:Eww. So I'm NOT adopted. **sniff*

Phina: No, sorry Kid. Now Auru is pouting and getting 'grabby' got to go, talk to you later. - Love Mommy. P.S. Lin says sorry because she was talking rude stuff about you at the station. Oh wait... You didn't know about that. oops. Sorry BYE!

Link: Tell her to F-Off! Byeeee

Phina: Potassium

Link: Uhh, stop doing that! Byeeeeeeee.

*NEXT DAY*

Link: Hi!

Phina: Mornings are EVIL like Ganondorf!

Link: Yeah, but I can't defeat mornings:(

Phina: Sadly:(

Link: Wazzup?

Phina: Not much. How are you?

Link: Good! Hanging with Zelda later.

Phina: Cool, about to go and bother Lin at work.

Link:Good!

Phina: If I bother her too much she'll make me train rookies tomorrow with *shudders* Saikhan.

Link: Huh?

Phina: Rookies: New recruits who aren't trained. Saikhan: An Idiot that I work with and hate.

Link: Ah, okey dokey. How are you?

Phina: Fine. Annoying Lin on the phone. Once again Tenzin is crying in the mirror in her office. She said that she has tried kicking him out of her office so she can do her paperwork but he won't budge.

Link: Haha, that's funny!

Phina: LOL!

Link: LIK

Phina: You spelt your name wrong again. It's LINK, notice how the name LIN is in LINK.

Link: Ah crap. You are right! Whatever. My name has a ''K''. "K"s are AMAZING!

Phina: Hows Midna? Have you talked to her lately? Can you check the Sacred Grove for me? How are my puppets? When do I get grand-babies? I miss everybody, I'm coming back soon for my vacation.

Link: Okay. I talk to Midna on HyruleBook all the time. She misses everyone, including you!

Phina: Really? Does Zelda know that you talk to her? You never answered my other questions!

Link: Zelda doesn't care. She knows Midna and I are just friends. AND you should come back to Hyrule.

Phina: I am only for a week. I have news that I will tell everyone when I get there, and no before you ask,I am not preggo. Lin is but she won't tell anyone. Oh and by the way, Lin and her Fiancé are coming with me and Auru. Auru will be at Lake Hylia for research and I'll be in the Sacred Grove majority of the time showing Lin and her Fiancé( whom I forgot the name of) around. What am I missing? Anything interesting?

Link: Why are you bringing Lin? She's 50! She's gonna be one old mom! Whatever. I have some good news to tell you when you get here!

Phina: I was forced to and Zelda is pregnant isn't she?

Link:...Yes she is... And I'm going to be a daddy!

Phina: I am finally going to be a grandma! #HappyHappyHappy!

Link: Yes. Hopefully you can babysit.

Phina: Yeah, when I'm not working!:|

Link: I'm hoping for a boy... but a girl would be great too!

Phina: I don't care what it is but I am excited, I am at the station right now and Lin says " Congrats."

Link: Tell her I say thanks... and congrats to her. Got to go byeeeee...

Phina: Bye!

*LATER ON*

Link: Hey Mom!

Phina: Hey Kiddo, long time no see!

Link: So how's Auru and Ashei?

Phina: They are good. Hows life now?

Link: Like a box of chocolates...Haha it's good. Zelda's five months in!

Phina: Wow, have you seen Lin yet? Her fiancé is pretty proud. They`re getting married after she has the baby.

Link: They should get married in Hyrule! And have the baby here so it would be Hylian and not a stupid bender in Republic City. Oops, sorry that was mean!

Phina: The baby would still be a bender because they are both earthbenders. You talk to Lin and her Fiancé, they won`t bite.

Link: Yes, but they can`t bend in Hyrule. Din, Nayru, and Farore don`t allow it.

Phina: Just talk to her, it won`t matter anyways it`s the parents genes.

Link: Does she plan on keeping her child?Cause she seems like she won't be a good mother...

Phina: Yes they are. She has changed alot since she concieved.

Link: Okay. But my child will be better. Even you know that because it will be your grandchild.

Phina: Runs in the family boy. Lin's mother is just plain Badass. So her kid will get the badass genes and your kid will get the hero genes.

Link: Haha. Hopefully my child will get the triforce of power, since Ganondorf is dead.

Phina: That would be awesome! Mom, Dad and baby would be very powerful.

Link: Yes, but if we have ANOTHER kid then I hope it won't be jealous.

Phina: It won't because it can be like grandma, gets lost in the woods amd becomes a skullkid.

Link: Haha. Well maybe it will be a sage? An eighth sage!

Phina: There's only SIX sages.

Link: No, cause Zelda's the seventh sage.

Phina: Whatever, I don't really care. The sages hate me anyways.

Link: Yeah, but Ruto tries to mawl me. She says were engaged! Tell her I'm dead. * Thwump*

Phina: OH RUTO, LINK IS STILL ALIVE!

Link: FU! I'm outta here.

* Link runs away*

Ruto: Link! * runs after him*

Phina: LOL! Love you! Talk to Lin NOW!

Link: Oh why? Fine.

Ruto: But, Link talk to meeeee.

Link: Okay! I'll talk to Lin! Anyone but fish gills over here!

Ruto: KISS ME!

Link: NO!

Phina: LOL... Ruto he hates you and wants you to die, just FYI!

Link: FML.

*WITH LIN*

Lin: Hey Link!

Link: Hey Lin.

Lin: What do you need?

Link: I need you to help me get this stupid Zora princess off of me!

* Ruto is grabbing on to Link from behind*

Ruto: Oh Link. I Love You!

Link: Help me!

Lin: Get away from him you B****!

Ruto: NO! You old Lady!

Link: Go away Ruto! You're ugly and I'm married to Zelda!

Ruto: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Runs away*

Lin: You handled that perfectly, you don't need my help.

Link: Well, thanks for trying to help. Hopefully she will never talk to me again.

Lin: I dislike her more than I dislike your mother. Now what did you need to tell me?

Link: uhhh...I'm sorry... Congrats on the baby!

Lin: Thanks, but I know that you are lying. Your mother told me earlier that you said that Michael and I should get married and have the baby in Hyrule.

Link: Well you should! It would be half bender, badass and Hylian!

Lin: Fine, I will talk with Michael but we will have to have it soon and I have to get my stuff and friends from Republic City.

Link: Okay! Can I be the best man?

Lin: Sure kid, after all your mom is the maid of honor.

Link: I'll walk you down the Isle since " Spiderman" can't.

Lin: Saikhan is already doing it, sorry. But if he can't make it you can.

Link: Okay! Byeee.

* BACK WITH PHINA AND AURU*

Phina: How did it go Link?

Link: Were friends again, and she's getting married and having the baby here!

Phina: YAY! Sooooooo...

Link: *whispers* I am so in love with Zelda * talks normally* AND I Love you! It's mother's day in Hyrule!

Phina: Thanks! I Love you too, Linky-poo!

Link: Don't call me that! * Link turns a deep shade of Pink*

* THE NEXT DAY*

Phina: Hey!

Link: Hey!

Phina: What's up?

Link: Not much. Just reading some hate mail from Ruto.

Phina: LOL!

Link: This is what she said:

_Link, _

_I hate you so mush! _**( Yeah she`s a terrible speller)**_ You lied to me, betrayed me and F***ing told me I was ugly. UGLY? I mean I'm the princess of zora's! I am the prettiest zora there is. I'm the only female and I chose you to marry, and how do you repay me? By being a *****(zora swears)!_

What I replied:

K.

LOL!

Phina: What the hell, she has a square head and is F-ing ugly. Tell her Phina says so and to watch her back becuase Lin will kick her ass after she has her baby for calling her an old lady even though Bolin already does.

Link: Okay!

Phina: Yeah, or else I might just zora murder her Phina Style, in a deepp fryer.

Link: Okay. LOL! * Imitates Ruto* I'm Ruto. I'm all ugly and stuff.

Phina: AHHHHH! I found Ruto she's in the sacred grove HELP! SOS!

Link: OH CRAP!

Phina: SHE"S TRYING TO ATTACK LIN! SKULL KID TIME! WHERE ARE MY PUPPETS!HELP!

Link: Okay. GO AWAY OR ELSE RUTO!

Ruto: FINE! I'm never talking to you again !

Link: K.

Phina: Yeah you better leave! This is my domain!

Link: Skillz.

Phina: YEAH!

Lin: OH, Link you saved me!* Kisses Link on the cheek*

Phina: Lin! Don't act like yo mamma! She did that to Suki when she thought that Sokka saved her when she fell in the water at "The Serpents pass".

Link: Haha!

Phina: I know right!

Zelda: Hi everyone ! Is everything okay?

Link: Hi Zelda!

Phina: Hey Zelda!

Zelda: Hey Phina.

Phina: How are you today?

Zelda: Good. I was just looking for you Link. You said you'd be here. I have some news. The doctor in Castle Town says that he knows a guy that specializes in pregnancies. So I said I wanna see him. This guy lives in Kakariko, so I was wondering if you wanted to go see him with me?

Link: I think this guy might be Renado, the shaman of Kakariko.

Phina: He's a nice dude! He reminds me of Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, eh Lin?

Lin: Yeah, sure Phina. Hello Zelda.

Zelda: Hello Chief Beifong.

Link: Let's get going to Kakariko!

* AT KAKARIKO*

Phina: I really dislike this place. It's scarier than when I was a little girl and there are GORONS!

Link: Okay! Renado's hut is over here! * Knocks on Hut door*

Renado: Oh, Hi Link, Phina and ... are you princess Zelda? So nice to meet you. Who's this fine lady? *Gestures to Lin*

Phina: Hey Renado. Have you seen Auru? I can't find him anywhere. And That fine lady is Lin Beifong.

* Auru walks in with Michael*

Auru: She's from the other world, so is my friend here.

Renado: Oh. Why are you here? Phina I found Auru!

Zelda: I came to see you because I heard that you specialize in pregnancies.

Link: Zelda is pregnant with my child!

Renado: Oh. Well I know how to find out the gender it will be!

Phina: Thanks for pointing out the obvious Renado,but I found him first.

Zelda: Oh! Please tell me the gender!

Link: YES! DO!

*Renado does a weird dance while looking at the sky then puts his hand on Zelda's belly*

Renado: IT...

WILL...

BE...

A...

...BOY!

Phina: YAY!

Auru: I'll have a grandson!  
Lin: Great another one to annoy me(Lin whispers quietly to Michael.)

Link: OMG! I can teach him hero moves!

Zelda: Aww. My son.* Rubs belly*

Renado: If I turn out to be wrong(which never happens) then you can have a refund.

Zelda: Refund?

Rendado: Yes. This costs 20,000 rupees... But since Link saved us from fyrus, it's only 20 rupees.

Link: Skillz!

Michael: Hey Phina. You wanna pay for me and Lin?

Phina: Possibly, though I only have yuans, but in the Sacred Grove I have a huge ass stash of money unless Ruto took it all. ASK AURU.

Michael: Auru?

Auru: It's up to my beautiful, sarcastic wife.

Phina: Thanks for the compliment and Michael if I still have the stash I will pay for you guys.

Michael: Lin?

Lin: Whatever, I was hoping for Aunt Katara or Kya could do it but I guess if you can find the money Phina.

Renado: Oh you guys don't have to pay! Only Zelda does!

Phina: You my friend are a huge ASSHOLE! She's the princess.

Link: That's why I, Link am going to pay the 20 rupees. *Hands Renado a red rupee.*

Phina: So you would tell Lin the gender of her baby for freeeeeeeeeeeee?

Renado: No. But I will tell her * does funny ritual*

IT'S A BOY!

Michael: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Lin: Thank the spirits! I will have a child that will not be a lilly liver like the majority of my officers including Phina.

Link: Well what if he's a wussy?

Lin: I will love him either way.

Link: ...

Zelda: That's so sweet Lin! You are such a nice person! I don't know why Link said-

Link: Hey! Lin you have to pay Renado now!

Renado: PAY UP!

Lin: Phina?

Phina: Give me 20 minutes.

Michael: Don't ditch out on us like you did on that case.

Phina: I won't.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

Link: Where's my mom?

Phina: Here I am!

Renado PAY UP!

*SMACK! Phina smacks Renado out cold*

Phina: RUUUUUUUNNNN! Or in Lin and Zelda's case WADDLE!

Lin: HEY!

*Zelda thinking B****!*

Phina: Bye Renado!

Auru: Bye Renado!

Zelda: Bye Renado!

Lin: Bye Dude I don't know!

Link: Thanks for having us!

Michael: BYE! Thanks for the news!

* Everyone runs out of Kakariko*

Michael: I'm having a son!

Phina: Ok calm down Michael get married in like 4 days before I'm off vacation. Remember I am chief of Police until Lin comes back, the city needs us! Hello, I was a skullkid for 16 years. Lin has been chief of police since she was 28 almos 30 years. You don't see me jumping for joy like you are right now,do you?

Michael: No:(

Auru: Phina, the man is just excited, leave him be. I would be pretty excited if you were pregnant and if we had a son or daughter together.

Phina: Ok, fine be excited then. But Auru, I have a son and you have Ashei.

Auru: Thank you Phina, but that doesn't count.

* Auru walks over to Phina, grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately in front of everybody for a couple of minutes until they need a break for air. Phina blushes*

Phina: Auru! Not in front of everybody! * Phina's face is as red as a ripe tomatoe* But I'm too old for kids.

Auru: You never know unless you try. :)

Lin: Ok you guys that's just awkward.

Michael: Agreed.

Link: MY EYES! MY EARS!

* Zelda doesn't know what to say*

* Everyone continues running/ waddling*

Link: * Breathing heavily* Can we stop? or... I Know! * Blows into horse grass* EPONA, and there's a carriage that can carry us!

Epona: Neigh! ( What? I gotta pull all these people?)

Phina: I'll walk or just warp. Meet me in the Sacred Grove by my tree.

Link: * Do you ever let me help you? Goddess!* Okay...

Zelda: I'll ride up front with you Link. *wink*

Michael: Woah man!

Phina: She is a girl you buffoon. Well I'm leaving now. Have Link howl "Zelda's Lullaby" outside of my tree so then I won't attack you guys with my puppets. *Phina warps out*

Michael: Woah! Auru she's a keeper!

Auru: I know she is. She's mine Michael, you have Lin, I have Phina, so don't hit on her.

Michael: I'd never hit on Phina. She'd kill me before I even got the chance to.

Auru: Probably true!

Lin: You better not be hitting on my friend Michael or else. You know what I am capable of. My mother was Toph Beifong greatest Earthbender in the world. I could murder you and nobody would know that it. was. ME!

Michael: Honey you are scaring me. I would never hit on her because I have you.

Auru: No making out, okay!

Michael: Like you and Phina are any better.

Link: Wait...Lin and Phina are FRIENDS? How did this happen?

Michael: They have always been friends.

Link: Haha! If you know my mom, she kind of acts like she hates her...then again , she acts like she hates EVERYONE!

Zelda: I agree. Did I just say that out loud?

Link: Mmhm sista!

Zelda: Don't talk like that.

Link: Okay...

Auru: You people are crazy.

Michael: They have play dates with their pet platypus bears.

Link: ...Let's get going...

*ON THE CARRIAGE*

Link: I love riding Epona on a beautiful sunny day like this! The wind in my hair, sun on my skin...

Epona: Neigh! Neigh!( Link! When did you get so heavy?)

Zelda: Yeah... * Kisses Link intimately*

Michael: NO PDA!

* Link jumps*

Zelda: hehe...

Link: Faster Epona!

Epona: Neigh! (Huff. You tire me out. Sometimes I like you better as a wolf! But I love you)

* gallops* Clip clop!

* AT THE SACRED GROVE*

Puppets: Hey look a carriage full of fresh meat!

Link: Shoot!

Zelda: Link! Watch your - Ahhh * Puppets drag her away* HELP!

Phina: FREEZE PUPPETS!

* Puppets freeze in place*

Link I thought I told you to howl zelda`s lullaby when you got here so I could dismiss them.

Link: I think you forgot. I can`t turn into a wolf without Midna!

Midna: Well... what a shame then!

Link:...

Zelda:...

Phina:...

Auru:?

Michael:?

Link: MIDNA!

Midna: I'm back!

Link: But...

Zelda: How?

Midna: Well... new magic I learned from my ancestors because I missed you guys. So I mended the mirror to come and see you guys. Especially you Link!

Zelda: *jealous*

Link: I missed you like crazy!

* Midna and Link hug*

Zelda: *steaming* Well since you're back, you should know that Link and I are married and expecting a child!

Midna: Ohh...congrats.

Link: Midna, this is Lin, Michael, Auru and you already know Phina!  
Midna: Hi.

Phina: MIDNA!

Michael: Ah, Blue Person!

Lin: Ah, Blue Person!

Michael: It's an AVATAR!

Phina: Correction- Navi person-

Midna: Excusé moi? I am the Princess of Twilight!

Link: You look beautiful! They're just stupid.

Midna: Thanks Link!

Zelda: * ON FIRE*

Phina: Hey! Those stupid people are my friends!

Michael: Yeah. HEY!

Lin: LOL!

END OF PART 1

_**Stay tuned for more... Me and my friend do not own Legend of Zelda or Legend of Korra. They belong to Nickelodeon and Nintendo. We don't own any of the characters except Phina and Michael the rest belong to their respectful owners. Dayna writes for Link, Zelda, Midna, Renado and Ruto. I (Kodie) write for Phina, Auru, the puppets, Lin and Michael. We have so much fun making these.**_


	2. Part 2

LARP Part 2:

Written by: Kodie Gauvin and Dayna Vandevyvere

* AT PHINA'S TREEHOUSE*

Link: Are you ok Zelda?

Zelda: I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Huh?

Link: Um...

Zelda: Don't act like you don't know!

Link: I don't kn-

Zelda: You flirted with Midna like five times! Right in front of me!

Link: I... I wasn't-

Zelda: You were!

Link: I...I'm sorry if I-

Zelda: Just don't do it again!

Phina: No fighting in my treehouse! Jasmine tea anyone?

Lin: Yes.

Michael: Yeah, sure.

Lin: Ow! The baby kicked!

Michael: YAY!

*IN THE LIVING ROOM ALONE*

Link: If you think flirting is just saying she's... oh... I was flirting. I'm so sorry!

Zelda: I know. I think she likes you so don't do it again!

Link: I promise you I won`t. I love you and ONLY you!

* Kisses her*

*Turns out into a make out session*

*IN THE KITCHEN*

Phina: Soooo... what do you think Link and Zelda are doing?

Michael: Probably making out. That's what Lin and I do after we fight.

Phina: Nah, they are probably just bickering. After Auru and I fight we just have angry sex.

Michael: ... TMI!

Midna: Yes! TMI. * Walks in on the makeout session* Oh!

Zelda: Oh crap!

Link: ... * Shirtless*

* Midna runs back to the kitchen*

Midna: I wish I could unsee that!

Phina: Unsee what?

Midna: Uhhhh nuttin!

Phina: They were having sex, weren't they?

Midna: Hehe nooooooo!

Phina: Were they shirtless? Go back in there an dtell them Mommy says get a ROOM!

Midna: Do it yourself!

Phina: Okay. * Walks in to the Living room and yells* GET A GOD DAMNED ROOM!

Link: AHHHHHHHH! * covers himself* GET OUT!  
Phina: THIS IS MY LIVING ROOM AND THAT'S MY COUCH. ME AND AURU DO NAUGHTY STUFF ON IT!

Link: TMI

Zelda: Sorry, Phina.

Phina: That's okay.

Link: Can I have TEA?

Zelda: Same?

Phina: Get dressed and then come to the kitchen.

Link: Okay...

* KITCHEN*

Link: Hey everyone!

Zelda: Hello!

Midna: Hi... * Awks*

Link: Ima want TEA momma!

Zelda: Don't talk like-

Link: Yeah, Yeah...

Phina: What's the magic word?

Link: Please...

Phina: Here you go. * Hands Link the tea* Be careful its-

Link: * Link burns his mouth* OW!

Phina: Hot...

*Midna laughs*

Link: Shut up!

Midna: ?

Zelda: Link, calm-

Link: I'm sick of you telling me what to do Zelda! Shut up!

Zelda: I-

Link: NO! You are the queen, but you always seem to think that you can order EVERYONE around, even me! I hate it! Get over yourself and be humble like Midna!

Midna: I'm humble?

Zelda: *cries* Fine! *runs away*

Midna: Link! That was just-

Link: Zelda wait! * Runs after her but stopped by Phina*

Phina: Give her time.

Midna: How am I humble? I ordered you around 24/7, and I'm selfish!

Link: I...I...

Lin: That was uncalled for Link. If you haven't noticed, she orders you around to keep you in line. You may be brave and courageous, but sometimes you need to be more polite.

Link: You`re...you`re right,Lin! I need to talk to her!

* runs out*

Lin: That`s right! I`m right!

Phina: *scoffs* for once.

*OUTSIDE*

Link: Zelda, can I sit?

Zelda: Yeah...

Link: *sits* I'm sorry. I realized that without you ordering me around, I'd be a slob. I NEED you.

Zelda: It looks like you need Midna more.

Link: Midna's my best friend, you are my love. Don't doubt that!

Zelda: I love you,my hero! * Kisses Link passionately*

* KITCHEN*

Phina: Awwe!

Lin: Stupid horomones are making me tearbend like Aunt Katara.

Michael: I'm a guy and I'm crying.

Phina: More like an idiot.

Midna: *sad* He...he doesn't need me, he has Zelda... I should leave...

Phina: No! You are fun to hang around. Don't leave Midna.

Lin: Yeah, don't leave. I don't know you but yeah.

Michael: I am not an idiot Phina!

Midna: I... okay. But I have to leave in a month to go back to my kingdom.

Phina: I have to leave in 4 days!

Michael: Why do you hate me Phina?

Link: Hey guys! * arm around Zelda*

Zelda: Hi.

Lin & Phina: HEY!

Phina: JINKS!

Zelda: AHHGH!

Link: What's wrong?

Zelda: My water broke!

Link: I thought you were only five months in!

Zelda: I lied!

Link: Why?

Zelda: To surprise you! Please help!

Midna: Grab my arm! I'll warp both of you to the clinic!

Link & Zelda: * Grabs Midna's arm, warps out*

Michael: Why do you hate me?

Phina: SHUT UP!

Lin: AHHHH!  
Phina: What's wrong with you?

Lin: Uhhh... my water broke too...

Phina: Shit!

Michael: Ahhhh. * faints*

Phina: Now you shut up! Stay here. I'll be back.

Lin: Just hurry Phina.

* Phina warps out*

*CASTLE TOWN CLINIC*

Midna: Breathe in and out.

Link: *huff huff*

Zelda: What about me? Ahhh!

Doctor: Okay it's almost here! PUSH!  
Zelda: GAAHHHHHH!

* Baby pops out and they hear cries*

Link: Oh ... Renado was-

Doctor: It's a ... GIRL!

Zelda: Wrong, but I don't care. What name?

Link: Elfie.

Zelda: Ironic much? *gestures to their ears*

Link: Okay... How about... Lilah?

Zelda: Oh! Yes! Lilah! Beautiful Lilah!

* Link cries*

Zelda: Oh she`ll be a magnificient princess!

* PHINA'S TREEHOUSE*

*An elderly lady dressed in a blue parka with grey hair and hair loopies walks in with Phina into Phina's bedroom.*

Phina: Look who I brought! ( gestures to Katara)

Lin: Ahh! Gah! Agghghaa!

Michael: * Wakes up* Uh, what happened?

Lin: It's coming! It's coming! The baby!

*Michael faints again*

Katara: Man up Michael! Lin just breathe.

Lin: *huff huff* AHHHHHH!

Katara: One more big push Lin, then you can meet your new baby. * Katara mumbles... It's only been 50 years since you've been born and you decide to have a baby now, and it's not even with Tenzin.*

Lin: AHHHHHHH!

* Baby cries fill the room*

Michael: * wakes up* Yay! I am now officially a father!

Katara: Congratulations Lin it... is...a ...BOY!

* Phina and Auru enter the room*

Phina: Lin! You finally caught up with me!

Lin: Shut up Phina!

Katara: It was a good thing that you came and got me the time you did because by the time I checked her she was fully dialated and the head was coming out.

Auru: Wow. Phina, we could do it too, ya know!;)

Phina: NO!

Auru: Okay!Okay! We should get back to Link and Zelda to see how they went!

Phina: Fine. * Phina warps herself and Auru out*

* CASTLE TOWN CLINIC*

*Baby cries*

Zelda: Shh... it's alright. You're safe here. *Kisses baby on the head*

Link:* sits on the edge of the bed* My beautiful daughter... whom I will always protect...and love.

Zelda: She has blond curls...

Link: ...And blue eyes... she looks like you.

Zelda: But she has your eyes.. those strong, brave eyes...

Link: Yeah... she's beautiful... so small... * Baby grabs Link's finger* Wow! She has a strong grip! She'd be a good little sword woman!

Zelda: *Coughs* yes... and a graceful princess.

Link: Come on, you never let me fight for you, you wanna fight by my side.

Zelda: Oh I know. She can learn to protect herself, but she still has to have grace.

Link: Like you...*strokes cheek*

Zelda: * smiles* Here...* Gives Lilah to Link*

Link: *sighs* * baby touches Link's cheek* My little girl... I love you... your grandmother will be happy to see you...

Zelda: She should be here soon.

*Phina and Auru arrive*

Phina: Hey guys! Who`s this?

Link: Meet your grandaughter, Lilah Royale.

Phina: So Renado got it wrong.

Link: Yeah. But I don't care! She's perfect!

Zelda: She has her father's eyes!

Phina: She is so adorable. Zelda when you went into labor it kind of triggered Lin to also go into labor for some reason. Lin had her baby a while ago. A little boy named Renshu.

Zelda: Oh, so cute!

Link: Renado was right this time!

Phina:Yeah, surprisingly

Link: * gives baby back to Zelda*

Zelda: * Humming Zelda's lullaby*

Link: Zelda, you look so great after giving birth.

Zelda: Oh Link. Thankyou.

Doctor: You may go home now. The baby's vitals are good, and you, Queen Zelda, are okay. Just don't move around alot.

Zelda: Okay.

Link: Ready to go home?

Zelda: Yep!

*Link helps Zelda up and they head to the castle.*

*CASTLE*

Phina: Should I get Lin, Michael, Renshu,Master Katara and Auru now or not?

Link: Sure.

*Phina warps out*

Link: I love you! * Kisses Zelda and then the baby.* Both of you...

Phina: * Warps back with Lin, Michael, Renshu, Master Katara and Auru.* Were here!

Michael: Be careful Lin.

Lin: Don't tell me what to do you bonehead.

Michael: Hey!

Katara: No bickering you two. You'll wake up little Renshu.

Michael & Lin: Yes Katara.

Katara: Thankyou. You three must be Link, Princess, I mean Queen Zelda and Princess Lilah. Phina has told me alot about you guys.

Zelda: Oh yes. I've heard of your healing. Welcome to Hyrule.

Link: I'll go put Lilah to sleep, it's late. I'll be back. * leaves*

Zelda: Oh Link has been such a help. He's going to be a good father.

Auru: Ashei thinks I'm a horrible father.

Phina :You are. Why do you think that I won`t let you get me pregnant.

Michael: What about me?

Phina: You I don't know. But ALL I know is that you and Linny have to get married before I leave this world. I leave really soon. TICK TOCK PEOPLE!

Link: * walks back in* I am so tired...

Zelda: Me too.

Phina: Have fun getting some sleep with all the midnight feedings, diaper changes and cries throughout the night.

* Midna walks in*

Midna: I'm back! I left the Clinic to get baby stuff, come back, and you guys were already gone!

Link: Oh. Well, Zelda had a lovely baby girl. Lilah.

Midna: Oh... Lilah's my middle name...

Link: I know...

Zelda: WHAT?

Link: Calm down. I wanted to show my friendship to Midna!

Zelda: Oh... well I do too... Midna... will you be Lilah's godmother?

Midna: ...oh...YES! Of course. * hugs Link and Zelda*

Zelda: I'm going to bed.

Link: Same here.

Zelda: Bye!

Midna: I'm going to bed too...* yawns*

Link: You can use the guest room...

Phina: Night, I'm going home.

Auru: Phina, can we atleast try for a baby?

Phina: NO! * Warps out with Auru*

* TIME SKIP 13 YEARS LATER*

* HYRULE FIELD*

Phina: It's finally so good to be back here in Hyrule.

Auru: Agreed.

Renshu: Mom, where are we?

Lin: We are in Hyrule Renshu.

Renshu: Oh.

Link: *Comes with Epona* HEY! MOM!

Phina: Hey kiddo!

Auru: Hey Link!

Lin: Hey.

Michael: Link!

Renshu: Who are you?

Link: I'm Link. Aunt Phina's son.

Renshu: Who 's Aunt Phina? I know a Carol.

Phina: Phina is my Hylian name Renshu. You know me as Carol.

Renshu: Oh. You have a kid, since when?

Link: Since forever kid. * Scruffs Renshu's hair*

Renshu: Hey, watch the hair or I'll earthbend you.

Phina: You can't bend here!

Link: Haha! But maybe I can teach you a few sword moves!

Renshu: Can he mom?

Lin: I guess.

Renshu: Thanks Mom. * Hugs Lin*

Link: Well, we have to go back to the Castle... but first we have to wait for... * Hears more galloping*

Lilah: Hey Grandma! You're back!

Renshu:*woah*

Phina: Hey Lilah! How are you today?

Lilah: I'm greater than ever! This is Star.* Pats horse*

Phina: Hey Star. You are such a sweet horse. * pats Star*

*Lilah gets off Star and Phina notices that Lilah isn't wearing a dress but a blue tunic.*

Renshu: I'm Renshu. *Introduces himself to Lilah.*

Lilah: Oh. Hi Renshu! *smiles*

Renshu: * whispers,Uncle Auru she said Hi to me*

Auru: * Whispers back, don't be hitting on my grandaughter now.*

Renshu: *whispers back, yes sir.*

Auru: Good Boy!

Phina: What are you guys talking about?

Renshu and Auru: Nothing.

Phina: Okay!

Link: Lilah, Renshu is coming to the castle with us. Want to help me teach him some sword moves?

Renshu: Woah! You live in a Castle? I live in a mansion. BEIFONG MANOR.

Link: Oh. I'm King Link, and Lilah here is the princess of Hyrule.

Lilah: But just think of me as a normal girl.

Renshu: Okay. You're pretty!

Lilah: Hehe...Thanks... let's go dad!

Link: Who do you wanna ride with, Renshu? Me or Lilah?

Lilah: Star is really fast!

Link: So is Epona!

Phina: So is Phina! I'll warp and beat you all! * Warps*

Renshu: Where the heck did she go?

Lin: Probably to her treehouse.

Link: So who are you riding with?

Renshu: Your daughter.

Link: Oh... Lilah, I'll see you there! * gallops off*

Lilah: Ready to go?

Renshu: Yep!

Lilah: * gets on the horse with Renshu and leaves* So, can I call you Ren? It's easier.

Renshu: Okay!* Swoons by her hair blowing in his face*

Lilah: So what's it like in Republic City?

Renshu: It's nice. Many Satomobiles, police airships. My mom is chief of police in Republic City. Not to seem stalkerish or anything but when is your birthday?

Lilah: My birthday is April 16th. Today! What's a Satomobile?

Renshu: OMG! birthday is also April 16th. How old are you? A Satomobile is a car invented by Future Industries now run by a friend of mine. Asami Sato.

Lilah: I'm turning 13 today... a car what's that?

Renshu: Nevermind. I'm also turning 13 today.

Lilah: Cool, Ren... you're awesome...I don't have many friends cause everyone is only friends with me because I am the Princess. Sometimes I wish I was just a normal girl, or do something heroic like my dad. My mom wants me to wear these stupid dresses and all these stupid responsibilities. My dad is the only one who knows what I want. That's why he teaches me to sword fight and how to use the triforce of power properly...

Renshu: My life isn't that great. My mom, dad, and your grandma are all police officers and they put themselves in danger everyday with new triads attempting to kill them. My mom trains me really hard in earthbending/metalbending and only my dad knows how I feel. One question... What is 'a trifoce of power'?

Lilah: *explains triforce* Well, I WANT the thrill of danger...but I know how you feel about being pushed really hard. My mom pushes me to be PERFECT. I want to be like my dad. Not like my mom, that's probably scared to do anything, so she gets my dad to do it! Ren... you are theh first person to ever make me feel... like someone cares...

Renshu: Wow. I've never met anyone like you ever. * leans in and kisses Lilah on the lips. Lilah kisses back full with passion.*

Lilah: * blushes* Wow! Is that what kissing is like?

Renshu: Yeah I suppose. Is your dad going to kill me for kissing you?

Lilah: Um... depends... maybe we should keep this a secret?

Renshu: Yeah. Auru would probably kill me though.

Lilah: I'd kill him first! LOL!

Renshu:That's your grandfather. Your grandmother would kill me if somebody killed Auru. She actually told me that.

Lilah: Haha. Grandma should be called grumpma! You... you're going back to Republic City, right? I don't want you to...

Renshu: Grumpma! That's hillarious! I don't want to leave either because, I we just met but I think that I am in love with you Lilah.

Lilah: Could... could love at first sight be true? Cause... I feel the same...

Renshu: I...I think it is.

Lilah: Ren... oh Renshu! * Kisses him. Ren kisses her back full with passion*

Renshu: We should get going. Your dad may have a fit.

Lilah: Faster Star! Ren... don't leave... we... we could run away together...

Renshu: My mom would tear up the city just looking for her little boy. She wouldn't eat, sleep or even shower to find me. It just isn't good on her health, she's 63, she is old. My dad would probably go insane and be sent to an insane assylum.

Lilah: My dad would kill anything for me... my mom... she would... I don't know what she would do... you should convince your mom to let you live here!

Renshu: My mom... okay.

* WITH LIN, PHINA AND EVERYBODY ELSE AT HYRULE CASTLE*

Link: It's about time you guys got here.

Lilah: Sorry Star was really slow today.

Renshu: Mom, can I ask you a question?

Lin: What is it honey?

Renshu: * takes a deep breath* Can I move here and live with Lilah, pwease? * makes cute puppy dog eyes*

Lin: No!

Renshu: But mom-

Lin: I said no Renshu. Your father would say so too.

Renshu: But-

Lin: End of discussion.

Renshu: Yes chief.

Lin: Good. But who put you up to this and why so sudden?

Renshu: You just told me to end this discussion so I will not answer.

Lin: Tell me now! That`s an order!

Renshu: Uh... It... it...

Lilah: It was me Chief Beifong... I`m sorry...

Lin: Link! I knew since the day I saw you, your children would bother me like you and your damned mother do!

Lilah: I-

Link: Lilah, let me handle this! Lin, their must be and explanation. They`re only kids.

Lilah: I`m a teen! And... I... there is a reason... but-

Renshu: I`m in love with Lilah!

Link: What?

Michael: Huh?

Renshu: It... it's true.

Lilah: I love him too...

Renshu: That's why I wanna stay... blame me.. not her...

Phina: Shit just hit the fan.

Link: How? You just met?

Phina: Obviously you don't know the story of me and Auru.

Lilah: Love at first sight dad.

Zelda: Link. You and I fell in love at first sight!

Lilah, Renshu, Michael and Lin: You did?

Phina: Eh. I know this already.

Link: We did? * Zelda slaps him across the face* I was joking! OW!

Renshu: Mom. Please. I NEED her, and I like it here ALOT better. There is less pollution,no triads, no satomobiles and no Tenzin crying in the mirror.

Lin: Good point, but my answer is still no!

Phina: Just like me when Auru keeps asking me to make babies.

Auru: Hey! But yeah its true. Hey Phina-

Phina: NO!

Auru: It was worth a try:! Ashei still hates me.

Phina: That`s understandable.

Renshu: Mom... I ... I HATE YOU! * Runs off, Lilah follows*

Link: Lilah, get back here-

Zelda: Leave her... Lin, don`t know what true love is like do you?

Lin: Me and Tenzin.

Michael: You dated that Fuddy-duddy councilman?

Lin: No, I dated another person that was bald, had blue arrows and is an airbender.

Phina: Aang?

Michael: The late Avatar?

Lin: No, Tenzin! God you two are so stupid.

Phina: Thank yo. I work really hard at being stupid unlike you husband.

Michael: Hey! Butr she's right. Sorry about that Lin.

Lin: This isn't over you two.

Michael and Phina: Yes Chief.

* CASTLE COURTYARD*

Lilah: Ren?

Renshu: Oh. Hi Lilah. I don't wanna leave. Running away sounds better now.

Lilah: No. We can't. Listen, she's gonna have to come around. If she doesn't, we'll run away.

Renshu: My mom made her final-

Lilah: Final decision. I know, but I have a plan...

* IN THE CASTLE*

Lin: This is all your fault Phina!

Phina: How is it ALL my fault?

Lin: You gave birth to Link, who married Zelda, who had that girl.

Phina: You had Renshu!

Lin: I know.

Phina: You were 50.

Link: HEY! Stop. It's NONE of our faults. THEY fell in love! It's good!

Lin and Phina: SHUT UP LINK!

Link: NO! If they fell in love and later get married, the Beifong's AND Royale's will be together and powerful!

Lin: Really? Awesome.

Phina: What would I be? I'm a Woods.

Link: Well, you're apart of our family!

Phina: I am?

Link: Of course.

Phina: Coolio! What's Auru apart of?

Link: This family. Were all friends, but if we're all in the Royal Family, then we'll be powerful!

Midna: I say we let Renshu stay!

Zelda, Auru, Phina, Link : Yeah!

Michael: Yeah! Lin?

Lin:...

Michael: Lin?

Lin: He won't be able to bend if he lives here though and I will never get to see him because I am always working. But I know he doesn't like bending. So my descison is... Yes, Renshu can stay.

Link: Great! Renshu! Lilah! Come in here!

*They run in*

Lilah and Renshu: Yes?

Lin: Renshu, I have decided that you can stay here but... you have to come and visit you old mom in Republic City, you know that right?

*Lilah looks at Renshu, he looks back*

Renshu: Yay! Thanks mom! * Hugs Lin*

Lilah: Ren! We can be together! * Hugs Ren*

*Ren kisses her on the cheek*

Link: * cough* Ahem! No smooching!

Zelda: Oh Link. Leave them.

Lilah: Dad, can I take Ren- I mean Renshu for a tour around Hyrule?

Link: No funny business, and take your sword!

Lilah: Okay! Come on Ren! * runs out with Ren*

* ON STAR*

Lilah: I told you she'd come around!

Renshu: You were right. I'm so glad she did though. I wonder who talked her into it?

Lilah: Probably my dad... he has a soft spot for love and he's convincing.

Renshu: It was probably that Tall lady that's blue.

Lilah: Midna? She's my Aunt, sort of. I swear she's in love with my dad.

Renshu: Really?

Lilah: Yeah! I can see her longing for love... but my dad and mom love each other very much! Just think, we will be king and Queen of all this. This is Hyrule field. Over there is Zora's Domain, where our river race lives. Over there is Lake Hylia, our water source. Beside it is the Gerudo Desert, where our spirits rest. Then there is the Snowpeak Province, where yetti's live and that volcanoe is Death Mountain, where the Gorons live. There's some small villages too, like Kakariko and Ordon, where my dad grew up, and my favourite place is the forest, where the Sacred Grove lies. Phina lives there. Hyrule has Six Provinces. It's beautiful Isn't it?

I wish that I didn't have to be a Queen. I wanna live in a small village, and have our children run around having FUN! ... but that will never happen, unless my parents have another child to be king or queen, but they won't. They want the bearer of the Triforce of Power to be Queen. That's me...

Renshu: Wow, Hyrule is really nice. Maybe when I go back to Republic City to grab my stuff, I will grab a special type of tea for adults so they can have a baby easier and you can make the tea for your parents and use that tea. It apparently tastes just like jasmine tea, so they wouldn't know the difference. The only thing is that they would have to do, you know adult stuff in order for it to work.

Just out of subject, wasn't your grandfather the king but didn't have the triforce, so maybe it possibly could happen and then you wouldn't be an only child and you would have all the freedom that you desire.

Lilah: Yes! Ren that's perfect! And they always do... Adult stuff...

Renshu: That's nice. So do my parents. Somedays I think that they forget that I have really good seismic sense. It's disgusting.

Lilah: What's seismic sense?

Renshu: It's seeing with your feet. My grandma was blind so that's how she saw. She always hated wearing shoes. My grandmother also invented metalbending.

Lilah: Oh. So it's a bending thing... I have eternal power. I can do almost anything. It's kind of like bending...

Renshu: Cool!

Lilah: Woah Star!

*Star stops*

Ren, stay still. * slowly kisses him, passes power waves through him*

There. Din let me give you your bending so you can bend here. Don't tell anyone. THIS is your strength.

* Renshu feels a hand on his shoulder, no ones there*

Don't worry Ren, it's just Din.

Renshu: Cool, thank you. * Kisses her back slowly and passionately.*

*HYRULE CASTLE*

Michael: I wonder how the kids are doing?

Phina: Shut up! Wait... you said something that wasn't stupid! * hugs Michael for not being stupid*

Michael: Stop hugging me or else you will catch the stupidness Phina.

Phina: You're a retard!

Lin: Stop it you two!

Michael and Phina: Yes Lin.

* ON STAR*

* Lilah and Renshu are making out*

Lilah: You are amazing!

Renshu: Well, it's my first time.

Lilah: You make it sound like we're-

Renshu: Woah! Okay... we're just kissing.

Lilah: I know.

Renshu: Um... I heard using your tounge helps...

Lilah: Your STILL sounding like-

Renshu: Okay, it's called a french kiss-

Lilah: Okay!

*French kissing*

* CASTLE*

Phina: Do you think that they would possibly get married?

Lin: I hope not.

Phina: Why?

Lin: Your family is screwed up.

Phina: Thanks Lin. * sarcastically*

Michael: Lin, these people are ROYALTY!

Lin: I know. I'm not a dumbass like you two.

Phina: Okay, first you called us stupid and now you call us dumbasses. Which are we?

Lin: BOTH!

**END OF PART 2!**

**Hope you enjoyed this part. Me( Kodie) and Dayna are currently working on part 3. It may be a while until we are done, so I might be uploading Part 3 in parts. Dayna writes for Link, Zelda, Lilah, Midna and the Doctor from Castle Town Clinic. I write for Phina, Auru, Michael, Lin, Renshu, the puppets and Katara.**

**All characters except for Phina, Michael, Lilah and Renshu belong to their respective owners. Not us! I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
